The Great Maximum Ride
by BubblePopper13
Summary: The Great Maximum Ride is shot, will she die? NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES GUYS! ENJOY :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Facing imminent death really was—is an everyday thing for me and my family, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total- our talking dog, and me the great Maximum Ride.

I know what you're thinking "wow she's full of herself" but if you lived like we did—do you wouldn't think that's "full of myself." You see we grew up in a lab, like, well, lab rats, in cages. Being chased by erasers, and no not the rubber ones, the ones that also were made in a lab, only they are trained to kill us.

It's like going against your own team but whatever. We escaped from what we call the School which is the labs I previously talked about. We are on the run, alone, 6 kids, one blind one, one mind reading six year old and our talking dog, oh but did I mention we have wings and that none of us know where we truly came from, of course I didn't.

Get ready for the maximum ride, welcome to our nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were flying for hours on end, and those dumb erasers hadn't followed us in a while, we were looping and doing tricks in mid-air. Nudge was flashing everyone her white smile, her dark skin didn't look much like her tawny russet wings that I loved. Our wings (with acceptation to Angel and Gazzy, who were the only blood siblings in our "family") weren't the same, their wings were pure white. They couldn't quite catch the sun like Fang's could, his were midnight black with a little hint of a deep purple, they matched his hair and eyes perfectly. Iggy's were a peachy color, they didn't match his strawberry blonde hair very well. My wings matched my hair and eyes like Fangs. Mine are brown and tan with little white speckles that reminded of paint splatters. Like I said, we were looping around and doing tricks when I felt something fly past my face at light speed it made a hissing sound, like a fire work when it first flies into the night sky, a bullet? I heard a loud noise behind me, a gunshot? I felt a sudden pain in my shoulder blade, I started falling out of the sky, and Angels all to familiar shriek rang through my head, a shriek I'd heard to many times, as soon as I heard it thoughts went through my head. Was she okay? Was she shot? Where was my flock as I plummeted getting closer and closer to the cold hard earth, and possibly death? My thoughts were picked up by Angel, my little mind reader, she sent a static message into my head _"Max your okay, you were shot—" _Shot I thought _"yes Max shot but here come Iggy and Fang."_ I felt the hot red liquid seeping from my back, sticky. A pair of arms lifted me, but as I looked up I saw Fang and Iggy, 20 feet away, shocked looks on their faces. I became even more scared, Fang never expressed his emotions but, he truly was scared this time. I looked up to find Ari, my half brother, an eraser, holding me up. He had new wings which no other erasers had, and were grafted into him. I hated him, with everything I had, but he had saved me, so right now I didn't care. Next thing on my list find out who that assassin who tried to kill me was and everything went black—I was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up slightly cold yet still warm. I was lying on my stomach. I pushed up with my hands, and sat on my knees. I was in a cave, though it was not a very tall one, my head brushed the ceiling of the cave. I heard a loud whoop outside, I lined up the voice with Gazzy's, and Nudge let out her very distinctive scream while, Angel and Iggy laughed. Where was Fang, Ari? Were they captured by the nasty school? No they couldn't be, the kids wouldn't be playing like this is they had been. "Good—uh—"Fang said at a loss at what he would call this time of day "After noon yet not night or evening" Ari corrected Fang. I laughed a little, and swung around, to see a crackling fire, extra firewood, and our packs sitting in one corner. As I faced them, I smiled, but it faded quickly as I remembered the pain in my back, which made there "rarely-ever-seen smiles" fade, too. Oh man I had just ruined on of _Fangs _smiles, Mr. No Emotion himself had smiled at _me, Max_ and I had just ruined it. "_Max you're awake!!!" _Angel yelled into my head with her mind reading skill. "_Yeah I am Angel" _I thought hard back, which she read, and skittered to a halt inside the cave behind me. With her wings still unfolded she gave me one of her light hugs, since she was only six she couldn't fully reach around me because of her short scrawny little arms. Her little arms were the ones that I'd heard and seen snapped by erasers during battle, the ones Fang, Iggy, and I had healed to many times to count. Now I know I was only 14 as were Fang and Iggy, but she was my baby. My little sister, she and the rest of the little ones in the flock thought of me as "mom" since I was leader and no one had found their parents yet, they still just called me Max, just like I wanted it to be. I know I was off topic, but I just love them all so much, and when I start talking about them I can't stop, they were my only family, and they _are _my only family. Angel shook me lightly out of my family fantasy, I looked at her dumbly. "Max please don't remember my arms being snapped in your fantasies, remember mind reader here." She had her finger over her head and pointed down at herself. I chuckled, only a little, the pain of just laughing was unbearable. I decided not to show that I was in pain and exchanged her look with a small crooked smile. Fang looked at me strangely. "You still remember all those years, Max?" "Yes how could I forget, you are all my family, she's my baby?" Angel walked away slowly, turned around to face us, tucked in her wings and leaned back over the edge. I bet you're thinking "oh no!!! Go after her Max, Fang, anyone?" but no she was fine we just watched and waited. She did a backwards flying bicycle kick with her left knee at her chest and her arms straight out by her sides, waved at us, smiled and flew off to play with Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total, who were throwing water balloons at each other. Yes even Total. I was happy, and felt safe but even more I was hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"FANG!!" I yelled at him. It was just before dark, and the kids were _still_ outside. Fang had just gotten back with food, only it was meat. Nudge REFUSES to eat meat after her and Fang's little encounter, seeing the hawks eating (book 2, if u didn't know that you should read up.) She is completely grossed out by it and well, let's just say, if she had to eat meat to save her life, she wouldn't. "WHAT, Max?" he asked a little freaked, "you—you got meat!" "So…?" "For God's sake Fang, _Nudge_, doesn't eat meat!" "Oh man… I'm sorry Max, I forgot." "It's fine, just come on." We did a running leap, and jumped off the edge, unfurling our wings, that had been folded tightly to my back for almost a day now. Fang protested about me flying, he must have noticed my jaw clenched, because he insisted I go back to the cave where we left Iggy, the BLIND one in charge. Yeah, oops, didn't think that one through. I mentally slapped myself in the face. I noticed Fang was looking really concerned, he kept looking at me, to see if I was okay and not falling out of the freaking sky again. So of course I was worried that he was worried about _moi. _We got to this place, that I couldn't even pronounce the name of, and bought Nudge 7 salads and 2 large chocolate milkshakes. I forgot to tell you, us bird kids eat A LOT because if we don't, our blood sugar goes down and well we go down in the middle of flight. We got our food and ran out the doors as it started to rain, we launched into the sky, but after being about 30 feet up I fell, like a rock, no a rock with a lead hat on, head first. Sharp pain went through my whole body, starting from my shoulder blade to my toes and then to my head. Then I did the unthinkable, I curled up on the ground and then I the great Maximum Ride started to cry.


End file.
